A Thin Line Between Friendship and Love
by Mighty Molly
Summary: I guess I won't be writing more chapters for now but if you want to you can go ahead and read the other story i am about to upload (in about an hour) it is called "Untitled" oh well I don't have any brain to come up with more titles


"Untitled"  
By: Mighty Molly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desclaimers: I don't own The Alliance, the WWF nor the characters, Vince McMahon owns everything  
(Lucky him)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After joining The Alliance, Molly was kicked out of Hardcore and Crash's apartment.  
"How could you have done this to the WWF!?" Hardcore screamed at Molly  
"How could you have done this to your cousins!?" Crash also screamed at her  
Molly was about to talk when Hardcore said "Get out, we don't want to see you here another minute"  
"But where am I going to live?" molly asked  
"Maybe your little buddy "The Hurricane" will let you live with him" Crash said  
"NOW GET OUT!" Hardcore screamed and grabbed Molly by the arm and said "STAND BACK! There's a traitor comin' through" and threw  
her out of the apartment  
Molly stood up and screamed "I HATE YOU BOTH!"  
  
Molly was brought back to reality when she bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry" she apologized  
"It's that you Citizen Molly?" the person asked  
"Hurricane?" Molly said as she looked up  
"What are you doind out this late at night and with all of your things?" The Hurricane asked  
Molly said "Hardcore....."  
"What? Did he hurt you? cuz if he did I'll........"  
Molly cutted him off  
"No, he didn't do anything to me, he just kicked me out of the apartment, and I don't have enough money to go stay at a hotel" she said  
"Why didn't you just went to my apartment?" he asked her  
"Cuz I vory and Lace live there with you and you don't have enough room for one more person" she said  
"Of course there is room for one more person, especially if it's you" Helms said  
Molly smiled and said "Look, just let me borrow some money so I can stay at a hotel"  
"You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you stay at a hotel knowing that you can stay at my apartment instead" he said  
"But.." Molly said  
"No buts, now let's go" he said and took Molly's stuff  
  
When they got to the apartment, Hurricane opened the door.  
"Come on in" he said  
Molly went inside and saw that Ivory and Storm were playing N64  
"See, i took 30 seconds to kill The Master Hand" Lance said "Now let's see how you do"  
"I'll show you" Ivory said while choosing kirby to play with  
Molly smiled and then he heard Helms calling her "Citizen Molly, come here please"  
  
"Huh? Did he said Molly" Ivory said and turned around to see Molly walking towards Hurricane's room.  
Then she heard Lance laughing and then she heard "Failure"  
"What? No, not Failure" Ivory said  
"Stop laughing Storm, it's not funny"  
Lance just couldn't stop laughing so ivory slaped him on the head.  
"Ouch!" Lance said  
"I told you to stop laughing, I can't believe I lost Break the Targets" Ivory said  
  
"You're gonna sleep in my room, Molly" Helms said   
"Ok" Molly said  
"Molly....." Helms said  
"What is it?" she asked  
"I....I.." Helms said  
"You what?" Molly asked curious  
"I really think you are going to have a lot of fun here with us" he said  
"Oh" Molly said  
"Cuz you know what?" He said  
"What?" Molly asked again sounding curious   
"Because this is The Hurricave" Helms said  
Molly smiled at him  
"You wanna go play N64?" he asked her  
"Sure, let's go" Molly said  
  
When they entered the room they saw Ivory fighting against The Fighting Polygon Team and Lance telling her what to do.  
Just when Ivory was about to take on the last one Helms said "Citizens" and they both turned around, but right then Ivory heard kirby screaming  
"NOOOOOOOO, I lost my no miss bonuses to that freak" she screamed  
"Big Deal" Lance said  
"Shut up" she said  
  
By then Molly and Helms were both laughing at them.  
They both saw them laughing and asked together "What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing" Molly and The Hurricane said together  
Then Storm whispered something to Ivory and then they both said "Aww, how sweet"   
"What?" Helms and Molly asked curious  
"You two look so cute when you're holding hands" Ivory said  
They both blushed and looked at their hands, which were not holding the others hand, then they looked at Ivory and Lance who were both   
laughing and lance said "We got you"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author Notes: Hello again, it's been a long time since I wrote a story hasn't it.   
Well I do know that this chapter is short and not that good, but unfourtunately that's all I can think of to pu it in this story.  
N-E-ways I do need some sugestions on what this story should be called, if you want to you can put the title in your reviews or just e-mail me @  
mighty_molly27@hotmail.com Well that's all for now, Have a Nice Day.... ^^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
